


Family Gathering Surprise

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multiple Orgasms, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben and Rook are together, so Ben wants Rook to come for a holiday dinner. When Rook's parents come it brings a whole mess of drama, Ben's keeping a secret.





	Family Gathering Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Family Gathering Surprise

Ben and Rook are together, so Ben wants Rook to come for a holiday dinner. When Rook's parents come it brings a whole mess of drama, Ben's keeping a secret.

-x-

Plumber Base, Rook Blonko's Quarters

“Ahh ah ah ah Rook!” Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix, hero, and sorta PLUMBER. Brown hair, green eyes, and 100% naked!

He was on his hands and knees, in his partner's bed. His body flushed from arousal, skin glistening with sweat, his body shaking with every thrust from his partner. The boy's 8 inch long, rock hard cock slapping his toned stomach with every push. “Ahh Rook touch me, please!”

“Your wish is my command.” Rook Blonko, alien, revonnahgander, plumber and partner to Ben Tennyson. He is cat like, with blue dominant fur, with black stripes and white fur along his face and abs and pecs.

He currently was covering Ben's body with his own, kissing, licking, and nipping anywhere his mouth could reach as he drove his fat 9 inch cock in and out of Ben's wet hole. Many wouldn't believe it but Revonnahganders had human like genitalia his cock was black with a dark purple tip, he had blue furry balls with black stripes.

His fur tickled his back, with every thrust. The male's balls swung and smacked Ben's smooth ones. It not only sent a rather erotic jolt through his crotch but acted as a domino effect to send Ben's balls into his cock, to go flying and slap his stomach.

He reached around and grabbed hold of his mate's cock. “Roooook!” the male's thumb rubbed his weeping slit.

“Yes?” he asked cutely, giving a lick to his mate's shoulder.

“Ah ah ah faster!” Rook obeyed stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. He knew Ben was close, he felt his inner walls, squeezing and milking his rod. Though Blonko was not much farther off.

Ben's noises and scent was driving him closer and closer to climax. In this position he was always more vocal, sure he missed out on seeing Ben's expressions, but his noises made up for it.

“Are you gonna cum, Ben?” he whispered, and began nibbling on his ear.

“Rook, so close!”

“Me to, let's cum together!” he sped up his thrusts, and the bed creaked from the extra force. They came hard Ben blowing his load all over the bed and Rook's hand, while Rook pumped his man milk into Ben.

Rook pulled back, taking the hero with him and holding him close. “My Ben, you sure have been affectionate today, this is the fourth time.” he placed kisses on Ben's cheek. It was true the number of their matings had increased a lot lately, not that Rook was complaining.

He rather liked his room smelling of sex with Ben. The human blushed and turned his head away. “Don't tell me your tired of me?” he pouted, and Rook's eyes widened.

“No no no, of course not Ben I love you I...” Ben silenced him with a kiss.

“I don't have a reason, per say but I guess I wanted to make up some extra time, with the holidays right around the corner. We won't have time to be together like his.” He turned round on Rook's cock, straddling his hips. He felt four loads of Rook's cum slosh inside him.

“I am looking forward to spending time with your family.” he purred and nuzzled Ben's neck. 'One day be our family.' he thought happily. “I appreciate you allowing my family to spend the holidays with you and your family.”

“Well my family really likes to celebrate, and our family is pretty big already so there is plenty of food.” Ben was in fact very nervous. For more than one reason.

Rook smiled. It was a bad situation. His parents wanted Rook to come home for the holiday but since Rook wanted to spend it with Ben, they compromised. Compromised as in Rook Da demanded to see what was so special about Earth.

So Ben pulled some strings and got them an express flight in, Rook was very grateful. “It's fine, drama and a little stress is common for the holidays.”

“I promise I will keep them on their best behavior.”

“Even your dad?” Rook tensed slightly. Ben sighed. “It's fine Rook, I promise things are gonna be crazy, but we are together, my family is your family and your family is my family.” his cheeks heated up as Rook smirked at him. “Don't get so cocky!”

He scratched Rook under the chin, and the alien blushed letting out a chain of purrs. “N-N-n-No fair B-Ben!” It was Ben's turn to smirk, as he felt Rook harden inside him.

“Let's go one more round!” he kissed Rook, and things got hot and heavy again. Not that Rook was complaining, but he was curious Ben seemed to have something on his mind.

-x-

Ben went home after cleaning up, since he was a little sore Rook drove him. “So you'll be coming over to help with preparations right?”

“Of course, then I'll go collect my family at 6.” Ben smiled and gave Rook a kiss. It was soft and gentle, and the alien loved it.

“See you then,” he got out of the vehicle and went inside. He went to bed quickly, placing a hand on his stomach. 'I should tell him, but I want it to be special.'

The house was filled with noise and the hustle and bustle of the holiday preparations. His stomach growled as the smell of food, hit his senses.

Kevin was there with Gwen, and Lucy was helpin in her own way.

Ben came down. “Hey there Ben, you sure slept like the dead. Hungry? I'm making my famous tentacle goulash.”

“Can I have some?” he asked, and he shocked Max for a second before the older man smiled.

“Of course!” Ben started eating the tentacle dish, much to the shock of Kevin and Gwen.

“Is Ben feeling okay?” she asked her boyfriend.

“I don't know, maybe all that time with Rook has given him a taste for alien cuisine.”

Speak of the devil, Rook chose that moment to arrive. “Hello Kevin, Gwendolyn, Happy Holidays.” Rook was dressed in a suit, a loaner from Max. Kevin was wearing a similar suit. His tie was green, while Rook's was a dark blue.

“Happy Holidays Rook.” She gave him a hug, while Kevin gave him a fist bump.

“Hey Rook, you give Tennyson a taste for alien food?” he pointed towards Ben. Even Rook was surprised to see Ben sucking down a tentacle.

He finished every single bite. “Seconds please!” he said happily. The trio stared in shock, while Max smiled and worked on filling his bowel.

“Glad to see you've developed a taste for my cuisine.” Ben looked at Rook.

“Rook!” he rushed over to him. “Well don't you look dapper.”

“Dapper?” his mate tilted his head to the side cutely.

Kevin blinked, a sense of dejavu hitting him. 'Weird eating habits, dapper?' his eyes widened. “You!”

Ben realized that Kevin had figured something out. He grabbed him and hauled him up to his room. “What's up with Ben?”

“I have no idea,” Max came over and Rook finished the tentacle meal.

-x- Ben's Room-x-

“You-You-you you're pregnant!” Kevin pointed at him.

“Shh, keep it down!” Ben growled.

“Are you pregnant?” he asked, and Ben blushed.

“Yes I am,” he confessed.

“Is it Big Chill again, or is it another alien?”

“It's not an alien, it's me I'm pregnant.” Kevin sat down on his bed.

“How?”

“Well remember how, some aliens reproduce differently, well it seemed to have altered my body a bit. I asked Azmuth about it and he'd said he'd get around to fixing the issue, but then I started feeling sick and weird, so he scanned me and he said it was too late.”

“So is Rook the father?” Ben punched him for that.

“Of course he is!” Ben's cheeks were a brilliant shade of red.

“Sorry, does he know?”

Ben hung his head low. “Not yet, I was waiting to do it right.” he had a list. “So don't you dare say anything.”

“I won't talk,” he stood up. “Congratulations.” Ben smiled.

“Thanks, but really DON'T SAY ANYTHING!” he gave a stern look, and Kevin raised his hands in defense.

“I promise, but hey are you gonna be okay, not gonna get sick or dizzy are ya?”

“Azmuth said it was possible, I was feeling sick a couple weeks ago, but so far I've been fine.” Kevin didn't believe him.

Deciding to keep an eye on him. They returned and it seems Rook had brought Ben some food. “Here your favorite, chilly fries!” he held up the bag, expecting Ben to be pleased, and give him a hug and a kiss.

Ben however turned green and covered his mouth. “Excuse me!” he ran off into the bathroom and got sick.

“Ben?” he went to the door. “Are you okay?”

“I'm...” he groaned. “I'm fine Rook, probably something I ate earlier.”

“Ben if you are not feeling well, perhaps you should rest instead of going to the party.”

“No, I'm fine really.” he needed an out. “Don't you need to pick up your family at the port.”

Rook checked the time, and his eyes widened. “Indeed, I'll be back later.”

“We'll look after him.” Gwen says. Rook smiled and left.

Kevin frowns. 'Definitely need to keep an eye on him. So much for a relaxing holiday.'

“Something wrong Kevin?”

“Nope not a thing hahaha.” Ben walked out of the bathroom.

“Ben are you okay, I should do a mana scan.”

“What?! No, I'm fine I shouldn't have eaten Grandpa Max's cooking is all.” He went to the fridge and got a jar of pickles. “Now let's get ready for the party.”

Rook arrived with his family some time later. “Father I trust you will be on your best behavior. This is my mate's family!”

“I am aware Rook Blonko, I will as you say be on my best behavior. I do not like you have chosen someone off world, even if you preferred men a nice beta male back on Revonnah would have sufficed.”

“Father!” Rook growled.

“Da,” his wife growled to.

“Father!” Rook Ben says, formally Young One.

“I will be civil, I am curious about your mate's human celebrations.” he folded his arms and frowned.

Rook was worried. Ben might be ill, and as he studied earth holidays can be stressful. He opened the door and Young One burst in. “Ben Ben Ben Ben!” he jumped into the brunette's arms.

“Hey there Young One,” he held the boy, and the small revonnahgander nuzzled his cheek. He laughed and ruffled his hair.

Rook smiled. It was a good picture, he could see Ben holding their own child. Reality gripped his heart. 'Do not be silly Blonko, human males can not have children, but so long as I have Ben I will be happy.'

“Ben it is good to see you are feeling better.” he went over to Ben.

The two kissed and Young One giggled. “Ahem,” the two broke apart.

“Sorry, Rook Da, Rook Bralla it is good to see you again.”

“Greeting Ben,” Bralla came forward and gave him a hug. “Happy Horidays.” Ben laughed, and young one got down.

Da came forward, he was about to offer his hand when he suddenly scrunched up his nose. “Indeed Happy Horidays.”

“It is Holidays, father mother.” Bralla blushed and laughed.

Da was cold, glaring at Ben. “Hmmm,” he walked past them and sat on the couch.

Rook looked at his mother who gave him a confused look. His mother actually got along well with Ben's parents. Kevin and Young One were talking tech. Ben was eating and Gwen and Lucy were talking. His father however had been quiet all evening.

He seemed angry. When Ben was passing around cookies his father physically moved away from him. 'Father!' Rook was mad and getting angrier.

“Rook is something wrong?” Gwen asked.

“No, everything is fine.”

“Ben!” Kevin shouted as the male collapsed, dropping the cookies all over the floor.

He was taken to bed. “Sorry bout all this I'll be fine.” Kevin gave Ben a stern look. Rook looked really worried.

“Is it a virus,” he kissed his forehead. “You do not feel warm.”

“I just got a little dizzy I'm fine,” he cupped Rook's cheek. “I'll take a nap and be fine by dinner.”

Rook wasn't buying it. “Do not worry Rook, Ben is tough you know that, a little nap is all he needs.” Ben's mother says. He nods and they leave him to rest.

Ben's father put on some holiday specials. Rook was nervous.

“He'll be fine Rook.” Gwen pats his shoulder.

“Yeah Ben's tough, it takes more than...” he stopped himself. “Like I said he's tough.” he laughed nervously.

“Kevin do you know something?”

“Nope not a thing.” he sweat, and Gwen narrowed her eyes.

“I'm worried,” Rook says and shocked the two. “Last night I was a bit rough with him, I am worried this is my fault.”

Kevin couldn't help but laugh. 'Well he's half right.'

Gwen gave him a look. “I'm sure it's not that, relax.” she gave him a cookie. “We'll check on him before dinner.”

“Here here I can help make you feel better.” Lucy says and she morphs into Ben.

“Thank you Lucy, but your scent gives you away.”

“Aww man, what does he smell like anyway?”

Rook closed his eyes smiling. “It is hard to describe, Ben's many transformations make it a blend of smells. It's more than just smoothies and chilly fries, or his shampoo or soap...” Gwen covers his mouth.

“Okay I don't need to know how my cousin smells.”

“Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head, but thinking about his beloved's scent calmed him down. The last time he really basked in it, they had just finished a round of love making. Ben smelled of sweat and cum and their scents mixed together. Rook sighed happily.

-x-

True enough Ben woke up in time for dinner. “How are you feeling?”

“Great, sorry for worrying you.” the two hug before sitting down for dinner.

Rook Da was not pleased, not at all. As the festivities continued he got angrier and angrier. Ben turned down some eggnog, which Gwen thought was suspicious. Ben was asked to help carry in the turkey and Kevin took his place. It was one question in particular that caused him to snap. “Ben, Rook do you have anything special planned for next year?”

“Not really, we will continue to be partners and as Ben puts it kicking the butt of bad guys.” Rook says.

Da slams his hands on the table. “Father?”

“I have had enough.” he glares at the two. “I thought I could stand you two being together, but really Blonko I can not stand for being lied to.”

“Father, you promised.”

“Be silent,” he hissed. “You expect me to sit here with your mate smelling the way he does, acting the way he is.”

“Excuse me?” his parents jumped up to defend their son. “What is your problem?”

“Rook and Ben make a cute couple.”

“Da sit down please,” his wife says.

“Do you really not smell it? I am ashamed of you Blonko. You acting like everything is normal when your mate is pregnant.”

Kevin who was taking a drink spat it out, and Ben tensed.

Rook laughed. “Do not be silly father, Ben is a human he can not be pregnant.”

“That's right, there's no way for a boy to be pregnant.”

They looked to Ben who was blushing. “Ben?” he was quiet, not sure of what to say.

“Oh, did you really not know Blonko, your mate seems to know the truth. He's a few weeks pregnant at least. He is human yes but he still reeks like a pregnant beta.” he growled. “Your time on this planet has dulled your senses.”

“Father that is crazy, enough I will settle this now.” Rook turned back to Ben who was crying.

He shut his eyes and quickly ran off. “Ben!”

“Aww jeez,” Kevin face palmed.

“Kevin what do you know of this?” Gwen says. “No games!”

“Well uhh it's not really my place to say.”

“Kevin!”

“It's not my place to say I said, really you should remember just as much as I do.”

“Huh?”

“Big Chill!” Gwen's eyes widened.

“Ohhh!”

Rook had enough, he didn't know what was going on, but Ben was upset he needed to be with him now. He raced off. “Ben, open the door.”

“I don't want you to see my like this.”

“Is it true, are you pregnant?” it felt weird talking to a door, but it was locked and he wasn't gonna break it down.

“Yes...” Rook's heart stopped, before suddenly hammering in his chest.

“Why? Why didn't you tell me!” he was loud, he didn't mean to be. A shuffling could be heard and Ben slipped a piece of paper from underneath the door. “Hmm?”

“I wanted to, I had a plan and everything.” Rook opened the paper. There was a date.

“A reservation at a fancy alien restaurant, candles, amberogia wine...” the list went on but Rook was beyond touched already. “All this, for me?”

“I wanted it to be special.” he proceeded to tell Rook everything.

While Rook heard the whole story the family heard it from Kevin. “Da, apologize to them right now!”

“What?!” Bralla glared at him.

“You ruined something special for them, you should know that when an alpha and beta so much time together, their scents mingle so it is hard for even the alpha to tell.”

“But I...” everyone was glaring at him. “Fine!”

-x-

“Ben I really need to hold you right now, please open the door.”

“Blonko,” he turned towards the new voice.

“Father?”

“I am sorry, I thought you were hiding things, my actions were wrong. I apologize to both you and young Tennyson. You chose right my son.”

The door opened and Ben came out. “Well this is a surprise.”

“I am sorry I spoiled your plans.” he gave a polite bow.

“Just promise me one thing, whether our child is a human or revonnahgander you'll love him or her either way.”

Da frowned. “I truly have been cruel if you need to ask that.” he got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor. “That is not a question need to be asked, we are family.”

Rook had never seen his father bow his head so far. “Father...” he stood back up.

“I will be more pleasant for the rest of the holidays.” he left leaving the two alone. “Congratulations.” he called and disappeared down the stairs.

“Wow, I didn't think he'd be like that.”

“He is steeped in tradition but he loves his family, like you said we are family.” Rook hugs Ben to him. “I am so happy.”

“Really you mean it?”

“I was always happy, but this, this is a blessing!” he dropped down and nuzzled his stomach. Ben smiled, and ran his fingers through Rook's fur. “I believe you would be a great parent.”

“So will you.”

“This is the greatest gift, you could have given me.”

“Oh so you don't want your real present?” he recognized that tone.

“Little minx.”

The two kissed, and Rook escorted him into his room. Of course they couldn't do much since family was down stairs, but cuddling was on the table.

-x-

Holidays were full of surprises, and the next holiday they had two new bundles of joy to celebrate with. Rook was one proud papa, his son Young One was a full revonnahgander except he had emerald eyes like his mother. His other son was human and he was named Ken, he had darker skin, black stripes on his shoulders, hips and ankles.

Rook Da eyed the two, his heart melting instantly.

“May I?” Ben smiled and handed the two to him. The two giggled and tugged on his chin fur.

“He's just a big old softy.” Rook hugged him from behind. “Like father like son.”

“Happy Holidays, beloved.”

“Happy Holidays Blonko.”

Family gatherings weren't so stressful anymore until…

Rook Da started asking for more grandchildren. The two blushed as they were lectured on proper mating cycles. Bralla might have been worse offering to babysit so the two could mate. “How embarrassing.”

Ben chuckled and kissed his mate's cheek. “But not that bad an option.”

End


End file.
